


The Wild West

by paigethedumb



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Karlnap Oneshot, M/M, Tales From The SMP, karlnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigethedumb/pseuds/paigethedumb
Summary: Why does Karl recognize Mason? Wait, why does he look familiar?**This is based on head cannons that I have, so I changed the ending and some of the main plot..**
Relationships: Karlnap (Video Blogging RPF), Mason (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF) - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	The Wild West

The dust clawed it way down Karl’s throat, the sun burned his skin, he dragged his feet as he walked. In front of him stood Mason, except he didn’t see Mason: he saw Sapnap. He loved both of his fiances, but Sapnap held a special place in his heart. He always seemed to be at the right place, at the right time. Other than right now, this was a life or death situation. 

Karl watched as the sun danced on Mason, it was like the heat didn’t affect him. There was a green bandana that was facended around his neck. It covered a majority of his face, but Karl could only imagine what the rest of the man’s face looked like. Karl watched as the bandada whipped in the wind, as Mason turned and faced Karl. Karl was met with the eyes of his lover, well, one of his lovers. They were a deep brown that never seemed to end. It pained Karl that they would soon close, to never reopen. 

Karl looked at the man who resembled the love of his life. He noticed that Mason’s eyes were slightly curved down, something that happens to Sapnap when he’s thinking. But Karl was in a life or death situation. His heart was so heavy, that his feet could barely move. His breath was shaky, as he forced himself to approach the dueling grounds. His mind was filled with thoughts and memories of Sapnap. He tries to remember their last interaction. Karl hopes it was a good one: because it might be their last. 

When Karl snaps back into reality, him and Mason are standing back-to-back. Karl feels Mason’s shoulder blades line up with his own. He shyly looks down at the crossbow that he wields, thinking of life it might soon take. From behind his back he hears a small, ‘I’m sorry, but I have to do this.’ Karl moves his head to meet Mason’s eyes, but instead is met with the sheriff's booming voice, listing off numbers: indicating that the duel had commenced. 

The men walked at the pace they were given. When they reached their 10th pace, both men turned and met the other’s gaze. Karl saw the pain in Mason’s eyes as they both raised their crossbows. Mason was unable to fire, because Karl too reminded him of a lover. But this hesitation was not matched: Karl knew what he needed to do. 

Karl fired his weapon, and watched as his opponent fell to the ground. His arrow had pierced straight through Mason’s stomach. Before Karl realized, he was at Mason’s side. Karl knew that his time here was coming to a close, so he had to make the most of what he had left. He felt a weak hand grab his own, as he looked at the face of the man he just shot, tears streamed down his face. He pulled Mason into his lap and through his gasping breaths managed to whisper, ‘I’m sorry,’ so the other knew he wasn’t alone. He gently placed his hand on the other man's face, and slowly felt the heat leave his touch. He made sure the wound wasn't visible to anyone, and listened as Mason’s breaths slowly stopped. He felt the hand that he held go limp, as the man in his arms died. Karl paid no attention to the disapproving looks from the others. So much blood had been spilled today, yet no one seemed to care.

Karl looked at the peaceful face of the man before him, and untied the bandada that hid his face. Instead of leaving the bandada, Karl took it with him. He got up and walked away. No words were said as Karl felt the heat dissipate and was soon met by the thick air of his library. 

As usual, Karl scribbled his journey into a book and placed it onto a shelf. He slowly broke down and started to sob on the floor, wishing Sapnap was there to hold him. 

Almost as if he could sense Karl’s presence, Sapnap appeared in the doorway. He was shocked to see his lover’s face covered in tears, and grasping a dirty green bandana. He rushed over and pulled the small man into his arms, and held him close. Sapnap knew that Karl was hurting, but he also knew that he would never find out why.


End file.
